User talk:Jet'ika
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Monkey D. Sid page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Subrosian (Talk) 01:53, June 16, 2010 Re: Rules We don't necessarily have rules governing the usage of copyrighted pictures as a "reference" for a character, but it's better if you either get a commission done or don't use one at all. I don't want people saying that we steal other pictures that don't belong to us, you know? Subrosian 15:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey yeah i am good......been busy with stuff and all so haven't had the chance to do much around here but will soon. Just got sick and tired of stuff over at NF and Bff so i thought I give this place a try and so far I am enjoying it here. Anyways hope to see you around and also i am making a pirate crew so just asking but would you like to join.......--Zaraikou 15:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Well its a pirate crew and for now its just me and 13 with two members each, if you are interested then let me know, and also something concerning jack your main pirate character, it seems you've given him Rokushiki, this skill is only limited to those who are in the world goverment, espically members of CP9, so since jack is a pirate it is quiye unusual that Garp would teach it to him, despite he could have done the same for ace and luffy both of whom he wanted to join into the marines. So just to clear things up it would be best not to give the character both Haki and Rokushiki, it does not make much sense and since no pirate in the canon has yet to display rokushiki in the main canon.........--Zaraikou 14:12, March 30, 2011 (UTC) well my story is gonna be in the current canon timeline only a few weeks after luffy starts his own journey, since i don't want to go through the trouble of making a bunch villans and pirate crews for them to fight it takes too much time, i am gonna use characters from the main canon and non-canon. Mainly its going to be shown from a different prospective than the strawhat pirates, that way its much easier, well thats how i look at it anyways. Le me know if you want to work with me or not, although this is a free site and this is just my opinion, but the one piece world is a bit more open than anything set by naruto or bleach and even better that there are a lot of marines and pirate crew from thecanon and non-canon to fight against. But anyways this is just an offer, you don't have to take it, i am saying its a much easier alternative............--Zaraikou 14:49, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I think it is best to choose another admiral besides Garp, since he is the grandfather of the main character, but its still up to you, and if you do need a marine commander then i would suggest Vice-Admiral Momonga or Admiral Aokiji, two very good characters with not mcuh background but just enough that they played an important part in the canon story. Another suggestion is that you make him a marine this way you could keep both Rokushiki and Haki since, Momonga, Dalmatian and Coby have displayed some usage in both skill. And if you do decided to take my suggestion then Jack can be a sort of marine type rival for my main character Teague. Have a think through and let me know, but still it is up to you, since there have been instances that marines have turned to pirates.--Zaraikou 15:25, March 30, 2011 (UTC) okay first of all the thing is that i am currently thinking of concepts for characters for the first arc in the story that me and 13 are gonna work on, so basically its called the East Blue Saga, and i am not really thinking that far ahead in terms of character. The reason why is best to create characters Saga wise then to just think of random characters, this way we can focues and create good characters, so basically my first arc antagonist is Jacob Barton, he is the Captain of the Armada Pirates and has been recruiting villains that have been defeated by the Straw Hat Pirates, like Captain Kuro, Don Krieg, Axe- Hand Morgan, El Drago (Shadow Rage), and some more, both movie and main canon characters. So for now i want to focus on these aspect of the story rather than character for later. So let me know what you think and about your Marine guy i don't mind working with you on him and the ideas you've put forward are great.--Zaraikou 16:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that is fine with me, a rivalry between Jack and Teague will be great but one thing is that we need to change the island of origin from Foosha to something else since luffy is also from that place, it would make too many D character in the same place a bit unusual, i'll be moving Teague from Foosha village too. Also about the crew we need a navigator and a female one at that would you be willing to make a character of this position.......--Zaraikou 16:35, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Since we will be working together, would you mind changing Gol D. Sid into something else or just change the name, because with Jack and Teague we already have two members of the D line and a lot of the information regarding Sid is based on pure speculation as every member of Gol D. Roger's bloodline have been killed off or is either dead, so this greatly contradicts the canon. I was thinking of intergrating the orange haired pirates into my Blue Hair Pirate group, since you alrady have a page, so me you and 13 can work out the details later on. So have a think about it and let me know.--Zaraikou 21:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, so take your time no worries but i'll most probably get things started by next week story wise i mean, so we'll talk soon when our respective projects are done......--Zaraikou 07:26, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know the Armada Pirates page is up and most of it is done except for a few things which will be written as we write our story, also if you want to change anything in the page or add anything go right ahead. If you want to make bad guys then also add them to this page, let me know if anything else is needed.......--Zaraikou 11:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC)